Automated telephone answering devices are employed in many business and home settings. In the latter, a device with minimal features generally is sufficient. Therefore, for home applications, an answering machine that plays a message to a caller of a non-answered telephone and subsequently tape records an audio message from the caller for subsequent playback is usually adequate. In business applications, however, a more sophisticated approach to telecommunications is usually desired. Thus, in addition to having live telephone answering, innovations such as voice mail, remote retrieval of messages, easy customization of out-going automated messages, and the like have become very popular in telephone-response equipment. However, such present equipment continues to require a user to continuously check for messages, to personally attempt telephone connections for call returns, to maintain by memory or written list those callers who must be contacted at another time, and to otherwise attend to various vagaries associated with particular equipment.
In view of the extensive utilization of telephone response equipment, it is apparent that a need is present for a telecommunications system whose features can accomplish a greater efficiency on the part of its user. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a telecommunications system capable of automatically alerting its user with caller information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telecommunications system capable of automatically returning an earlier-received call, including an announcement to the recipient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a telecommunications system capable of continuously reminding its user of non-returned calls.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.